High School Daze
by storyteller362
Summary: Follow up to the animated series episode Hercules and the Yearbook. What happens when Meg decides to gather Cassandra and Icarus to talk about Hercules? Or rather Cassandra before Herc gets home?


**Authors Note: First fic here, yeppers, so seeing how this goes. This was co-written with the lovely** ArtemisBAMF1218. **All grammar mistakes are my own. Hope you guys like this!**

* * *

Cassandra looked around outside of the new place Hercules and his lovely fiancé, Megara, had got together. So far it looked nice on the outside and no visions of death seemed to be haunting her. That was always a good thing she supposed. Although her visions weren't always bad. Shrugging she found the door and knocked.

Then a woman with her dark hair up in a high ponytail and a purple gown on. The violet eyes were a nice touch as well.

"Are you Herc's fiancé or some maid?" Cassandra asked bluntly when the door to Hercules' house opened.

Not the best opening words when meeting a stranger but she was never one to mince words. Since Hercules was the big hero of Greece, he had gained the money and it showed in his immense mansion. It only made sense that he would hire help to take care of it, answer fan mail and cook and all that jazz. Though she wished her oracle powers would kick in for menial questions like these so she wouldn't have to ask it.

The women eyed her up and down with a slight smirk as if she wasn't sure to take the question seriously. "Megara, Hercules' fiancé" she offered her hand. "You can call me Meg."

Cassandra shook it, observing her. She could defiantly see the attraction from Hercules' side. She reminded her of that 'perfect' girl that Aphrodite had come to life. If Cassandra hadn't been there to see Hercules' learn his lesson with Galatea at the school dance, she would have guessed that he had asked Aphrodite to magic up his dream girl again. Meg stepped aside as she was led into the house.

"Cassandra." Cassandra said before walking into the house as Meg led the way to the living room.

"So you knew Hercules in high school?" Meg attempted to start up a small conversation. That was the plan, she got had his yearbook and now she had his friends here. It was going to be one interesting afternoon.

"Yeah. It's been a few years, but we tried to keep in touch. Though it isn't hard with his name everywhere," answered Cassandra snippily. "Nor is it hard to find where you live now."

She had no trouble hitching a ride to Thebes. Right now, Icarus truly believed he could use his brand-new invention to fly his way over. Supposedly he was still coming that way. Yet, now as in high school, no one had faith in his ideas working successfully except himself. To disastrous results. She wondered if Hercules would have to pick him up.

Meg only snorted when she heard that one, she could only imagine what life was like with a celebrity. "So, what was he like in high school?" she asked curious and wanting to know more about Herc before he knew her. His friends were interesting from what she had heard so far. She liked the girl in front of her and wanted to know a little bit more. "I guess he got himself into massive amounts of trouble?"

Cassandra snorted, "I don't even know where to start with that. It was one thing after another. The gods all needed his help somehow. Or then he tried to mess with them like when he and Icarus put Morpheus to sleep so they could have an all nighter for the finals."

"No," gaped Megara.

"Yes." Cassandra groaned, "No one could sleep. I became perky. It was awful."

"You perky? Somehow I can't see it," said Meg as looked over the girl. She looked to have that permanent bored look on her face. However, she did seem to crack a smile here or there if she had to. With some extra effort she would have been beautiful rather than just pretty. "What else should I know?"

"Hmm I could tell you many things. The time he turned into a baby. The time he fought the Minotaur. The time where we had to rescue Icarus from Circe. The time I predicted Atlantis would sink. The time he got Orpheus to play at the dance. The time we had to help Hades regain the Underworld from Hecate," listed Cassandra.

She had to laugh as she heard this. It was even better coming from his friends rather than Phil. Until she heard that last one of course. Meg actually worked for the god herself. "Hades lost the underworld? I know it's a big lugnut, but I didn't think he'd actually lose it in a bet," she said as a real maid brought them something to drink and a snack.

"Yep, we had to help him. Ugh, I wish he owed us for it. But Hercules had the whole hero honor code or something." Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"Sounds like him." Megara murmured with a smile, "So you mentioned that you predicted Athens would sink?"

"I'm an oracle." Cassandra explained "Yet NO ONE believes me. The take all my jokes seriously but not my visions. All because I insulted Apollo. That was a mistake I'll never make again. However still got hired for my job, if I should call it that."

"Yea don't insult any of gods or goddesses from what I've heard," said Megara. "Did you hear what Athena did to Arachne? Poor girl gets turned into a spider."

"Had it coming." Cassandra said cynically, "Couldn't keep her mouth shut."

"So what else did you do besides saving the day."

"Tried very hard to avoid Icarus, deal with Adonis..."

That was when they heard the crash from outside of the mansion. Both of them looked a look as the door opened to see Hercules carrying Icarus on his back. Both looked rather frazzled as Icarus was waving at them. They had just gotten home. Now Megara was going to meet all of his friends. A proper reunion after finding and going through both of their year books.

"Cassandra!" he said going over to hug her. She had a brief look of pain on her face as she reluctantly returned the hug. Then he turned and looked at Meg. "First the year book and now you bring my friends over?"

"Oh look it's wonder boy and he who flies into the sun now," said Meg grinning at Hercules. She could see him using Eros's arrows or rather trying to on Cassandra. "You're welcome by the way." Her voice dripping with sarcasm as she went back to Cassandra. "Why did you have to avoid Icarus?"

"Cassie-rose! I was only head over heels in love with you! Still am." Icarus said in his usual over dramatic fashion.

"Trying to use Eros' arrows." Cassandra retorted looking at him before turning to back to Meg. Icarus sheepishly blushed, before getting distracted by the Hercules shrine. The whole place seemed to be some memorabilia to Hercules. "Wonder boy? How did that spring up?" Though she knew Hercules met Megara during the beginning of his fame, and how amazing and wonderful she was, he never fully explained the situation where they met.

"Not entirely sure, although he never ceases to amaze me," she said smiling at Hercules. "He saved me from some kind of river monster. I could have personally figured it out myself."

"But you looked like a damsel in distress," protested Hercules.

"And I told you I could handle it and have a nice day." Megara rolled her eyes.

"He does have a hero complex" Cassandra noted

"I'm right here you know." Hercules called

"Yeah, but you know guys generally don't listen to what we say." Megara said, "I told him that when we met. Guys think yes means no and "get lost!" Means "Take me I'm yours."

"I have ears." Hercules said looking slightly offended but just went back to talking to Icarus who was trying hard to get close to Cassandra. Cassandra cracked a genuine smile, she liked this girl. She had such a good sense of humor, she stood up for herself and she wasn't such a brainless beauty as Helen.

"I wish I came up with that when Icarus was annoying me. Threats of physical harm just don't deter him."

"Imagine how he would have reacted if you actually tried flirting with him. I mean, he might have fainted himself and didn't have to worry about it," said Megara taking a drink. Something like that would have worked eventually.

"But what would happen after he was revived? He would be worse than ever!" Cassandra cried, taking a large gulp.

Megara shrugged, "Possibly. But I'm sure it will get better. I was so cynical about men and life before I met Herc."

"I don't blame you," she said with a sympathetic look. Then looked over at the boys with a look. "It's not our fault, we're not like that!" Icarus protested in defense of himself and Hercules and the good half of the male race.

Cassandra ignored them, and looked to Meg, "Tell me about it?"

"Oh men, I can go on and on about it. How about we all go and get some dinner together?"

"I would love that. Come on guys."

Megara looked at the two guys. The two looked at each other as they were getting caught up. It was going to be a long day. Megara and Cassandra continued to chat as they walked with the guys lagging behind.

"By the way I called Phil to meet us. This is going to be some reunion, especially since I got this in the mail," said Meg. She pulled out a letter from her pocket as Cassandra pulled out the same letter. Prometheus Academy was having a high school reunion.

The look at Hercules face seemed to read it all as his eyes went wide and mouth dropped open a little. Oh high school days.


End file.
